phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
Console Variants *Xbox 360: Adamant *Xbox One: Elena Sphinx *Wii U: Mike Phoenix *3DS: Michelle Phoenix *New Nintendo 3DS: Creator! Michelle Phoenix *New Nintendo 3DS XL: Mika Phoenix *Nintendo Switch: Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix, Prism VS Phantom (Includes Prism Enforcer and Phantom Legion-Themed Joy-cons and Classic Controllers) Video Games *Wardrobe Warriors *Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors (Wii U/ 3DS Only) *Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 (covers the events before the Final Death-spiral war and the Final Death-Spiral War itself) *Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars (Covers the Final Phoenixverse Saga) *Super Mika Phoenix *Super Mika Phoenix 2:Lost Levels *Super Mika Phoenix USA *Super Mika Phoenix 3 *Super Mika Phoenix RPG *Legend of Fusion(/FusionQuest) *Sergio Brawling Racers *Mega Inflator *Super Sergio Fighters *Deviant Party *Deviant Party 2 *Pokemon Land/Sea (3DS Only) *Pokemon Spiral Light/Getter Shadow (3DS only) *Pokemon Oblivion Twilight (3DS Only) *Pokemon Xi Spectrum/Beta Chaos (3DS Only) *Phoenixverse VS AnimeQuest (Wii U only) *The New 4 Inflatees: Infinite Dream Warriors (3DS Only) *The New 4 Inflatees & The Bro-some 4 - The Wrath of Danmaku Dark-Spiral (3DS Only) *Guitar Hero: Phoenixverse Tunes *Phoenixverse VS Shonen Jump *Blades of Spiral *Inflatee Fortress *Inflatee Fortress 2 *Super Phoenixverse Wars *Super Phoenixverse Wars 2 *Super Phoenixverse Wars 3 *Phoenix Corps and Newsboy Squadron at the Olympic Games *Phoenix Corps and Newsboy Squadron at the Winter Games *Phoenixverse Sports Mix *Deviant Boom: Space and Time *Project Fist Clash *Superheroverse Ultimate Alliance *MLP:FIM - Spiralsong's Journey/Telltale Heart's Journey *AnimeQuest: the Adventures of Panty! Viralina and Stocking! Michelle (3DS only) * Sergio & Jorge: Super Cousins Saga * Sergio & Jorge: Metal Madness * Deviant Boom Arena * Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality * Phoenixverse X Omni * Shin Megami Tensei: Phoenix Summoner *Persona S *Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax amiibo figurines It has been confirmed that amiibo figurines based on many of the Phoenixverse characters will be made to be used on Phoenixverse-based games. Some of these figurines will also work for Super Sergio Fighters. Phoenixverse Magazine ''Main Article: ''Phoenixverse Magazine Phoenixverse Magazine is a Fortnightly Magazine that features everything to know about the Phoenixverse. In Each Issue is a DVD you can Play on your DVD player, PC, Xbox 360/One or PS3/4 that has extra stuff that you can see that is more interactive then the Physical magazine itself. also in each issue is a code to download the DVDs contents digitally to your console. rumors say it will be replaced by a new version in the coming months. The New Version will be known as Phoenix Underground and for it's first issue it will come with 2 codes. one for the Prism side and for the phantom side as the magazine will be doing a Prism VS Phantom Special when it debuts. also it will come with a bunch of new features including a hall of fame for players of the month for many video games. on the first month it comes it, the hall of fame will be the hall of thanks, thanking many loyal subscribers for being so patient over the years as the new version of the magazine was being made. more info later. Clothing *"S" Sergio Cap *Phoenix Corps Jacket *"Jiang Shi Mika breaks 4th wall" T-shirt *"Sergike Speedy" Sneakers *"Stocking! Michelle" stockings *"Kneesocks! Yokorona" Kneesocks *"Phoenix Corps Honorary Member" T-Shirt (given to all who came to see "Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 3rd Death-Spiral war" at theaters) *"Platinum Savior / SHIN Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix" T-Shirt (Given to all who came to see "Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars" in Theaters on it's Opening week.) *"Go Team Prism!" / "Go Team Phantom" T-shirts (Given to those who pre-order the box-set of the new Phoenixverse anime based on the Prism Vs Phantom Saga) TV series *Tales from the Phoenixverse (Animated Series) *The Adventures Of Phoenix Corps (Successor and sequel to Tales from the Phoenixverse that takes place after the Final death-spiral war) *AnimeQuest (Japanese Animated Series) *Super Deviant Super Show (Animated Series) *Persona S: The Animation (Japanese animated series) *Life with the Newsboy Squadron *Adamant And The Omniverse *Legend Of Phoenixverse: Final Wars - An OVA covering the Final Phoenixverse War. *Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism Vs Phantom - A Anime Based on the Prism Vs Phantom Saga, More Details to come... *TBA Reboot Series (only thing atm known is that it's an anime featuring Magical Girls and Superheroes... and it's been delayed sadly.) Movies * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Origin of the Phoenixverse (Will cover the creation of the Phoenixverse, Earth-0's beginnings and ends, as well as the origin story of Goku Phoenix, Hyper Metal Mike, Vegeta Deathbird, Sakura Phoenix and the Death-spiral emperor) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Origin of Phoenix Corps (Will Cover the beginning stories of the Phoenixverse, from Mika's adventures, the introductions of her friends and Mike Phoenix, as well as Gogeta Phoenix, to the Introduction (and some sort of a more in-depth backstory) of Yokorona Onika and finally the plot of Super Mika Phoenix.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The Untold Story of the Fighting Tournaments (will go over the story behind OCC1, OCC2(somewhat altered), NOCC, and finally OCC:R and OC/FCXCC Clashers) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Death-Spiral, First contact. (Covers the First fight against a Death-spiral, not the Death-Spiral emperor, but merely a weak variation of him and how Mike Phoenix, along with 2 outsiders, Dodon Patch and Ashura, defeated him, but not before getting a grim message of the future to come.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Anubis Shenron Strikes! (Covers the Battle against Anubis shenron, the First destruction of the Phoenix Corps HQ, Viralius' Introduction and backstory and then the first fusion of Mike Phoenix and Viralius deathbird) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The Inflatees' Elemental Tale and Mike's Training: (Covers the Rebuilding of Phoenix Corps HQ Underground, the 4 Inflatees Elemental Tale, Mike's Training to get stronger so the base doesn't get destroyed again, His First Speakings with Goku Phoenix (not that mike knew who goku was at that time, thought he was 5 voices due to his voice impressions), the Introduction of Kryss Orlynn and her crew as well as Covering the 2 team-ups with J.U.M.P.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The days before Death-Spiral (Covers the raising of the new Phoenix Corps HQ Base, the introduction of Michelle Phoenix, Micheal Fexin, Hyper Metal Mike and other characters, as well as covers some other miscellaneous stories that happened before the 1st Death-Spiral war.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The First Death-Spiral War (Covers the First Death-Spiral war, I.e. The Death-Spiral Incident / Legend of Phoenix Corps : Infinite Warriors.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The Morning after Death-Spiral (Covers the clean-up and recovery of the Worlds and Universes after the 1st Death-Spiral War. also covers the discovery of new universes and the introduction of Parallella, Spiralsong and many other alternate universe Characters, Including the Crimson Lantern and a small teaser of Koji Hatsune, a Backstory Behind Jiang Shi Mika, more details about Hyper Metal Mike, Viralius Deathbird and Micheal Fexin, as well as the Introduction to Viralina Deathbird, Venkai Deathbird and a small teaser at Viralsong as well.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 2nd Death-Spiral War (Covers the Events of the Fight against the dark-spiral dragon, it's Generals and then Covers the Events of the 2nd Death-Spiral war as well as a flashback to the Primordial gods and their modern introduction into the Phoenixverse Series as they interfere with the death-spiral dragon's attack to help the heroes as Omega Remembers his past before the Phoenixverse and the true origin of Death-Spiral.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: the Days after Death-Spiral Dragon (Covers the events after the end of the 2nd death-Spiral war, the Rise of the Robots story-line, the 2 krysses story, the Halloween stories in the alternate universe, Betaworld, and many more, including the bro-some 4, Deviant Boom and the New 4 Inflatees: Infinite Dream Warriors. at the end is a nightmarish teaser of the big bad of the next plot, the Death-Spiral Overlord.Also covers many other alternate universes, and introduces Oblivion Force, a rival Corps to phoenix Corps as well as Queen Geass Spiralsong's Family and kingdom and more. Also introduces some VERY SPECIAL New characters... THE CREATOR BEINGS! ) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 3rd Death-Spiral war. (Covers the 3rd War against the Death-spiral and the Final Battle against the Death-Spiral's Creator, The Death-Spiral Overlord and it's Power, the Death-Spiral Quantum Singularity. This is the Final Appearance of the Death-Spirals in the Series. this is essentially a film adaptation of LOPC:IW2) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Phoenixverse Aftermath - Phoenix Corps Japan (Covers the days after the the Death-Spiral Overlord has been defeated from Phoenix Corps Japan's View, as well as Oblivion Force, Phoenix Corps USA, Mike Phoenix's Rivals and some Alternate Universe characters.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Phoenixverse Aftermath - Adamant (Covers the days after the the Death-Spiral Overlord has been defeated from Elena Sphinx's View, as well as Adamant, Phoenix Corps UK, And some other Alternate Universe Characters.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Koji's Session (Koji's retelling of the SBURB Alpha, beta, Omega, AUs and the Final Omega that he went through, as well as the Story Behind Lord English's REAL defeat.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps X MLP:FIM: Spiralsong's Tale (Spiralsong's retelling of The Events of MLP season 1-6 as well as the 4 equestria girl movies and her encounter with Phoenix Corps, the other Phoenixverse characters, her thoughts on the Final Death-Spiral War and her encounter with the 3 original MLP humans, Megan, Danny and Molly.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Megaman S (the Story Behind the Origin of Megaman S... and the events of the 1st Robot Fighting Tournament. a teaser of a Time-traveling Golden Zero (VA: Eric Vale) can be seen at the end with a file marked "original megaman timeline" and locking it away in the drawer while saying "another case...solved.") * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Ketsu's Backstory - The Instrumentality of Hell (Ketsu's Backstory is Covered here. full of Mind Screws and Blood and gore.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Viralius' Backstory - Deathbirdverse (Covers Viralius' Backstory, his universe's Backstory and it's eventual destruction at the hands of the Death-Spiral Overlord.) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: MIKAWORLD (Michelle decides to take a look inside Mika's Mind-Universe after the Final Death-Spiral War, and finds out that MIKAWORLD has improved... somewhat... however, a dark evildoer from long ago threatens MIKAWORLD. it's up to Dreamy Mika, Michelle Phoenix and the rest of the Mika's to stop this Fiend before he takes over Mikaworld!) * Legend of Phoenix Corps: The Aloan Incident: Covers LOPC:IW2 DLC Pack #1's story * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Matrons of metaphorze:Covers LOPC:IW2 DLC Pack #2's story * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Return of Haltman Co.: Covers LOPC:IW2 DLC Pack #3's story * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Enter the AD-verse:Covers LOPC:IW2 DLC Pack #4's story and previews what could be the final story for the Legend of Phoenix corps Infinite Warriors 2 series. * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Knocking on heaven's door: Covers the final DLC and the aftermath after it. * Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars - Movie Version of the Final Phoenixverse War. * Legend of Phoenixverse: The Light That Shines in the Darkness - A Movie Featuring The Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion. A Condensed Version of the Prism Vs Phantom Story, then covers the Fight against Warlock and the Dark Empress' Forces. * Legend of Phoenixverse: FINAL - the Movie and True Ending to the Phoenixverse series before the Reboot. Covers the World of Light Retrieval Saga, World of Void Retrieval Saga and The Void Shogun Saga before going into the Final Battle of all the heroes Vs. the Powered-up Void Eclipse Emperor and his forces. * The Birth of the Phantom - A short movie that tells the origin of the Phantom Legion and covers a small part of their story in the Prism VS Phantom story arc * The Origin Of Prism - A Short OVA that shows the origin of the Prism Enforcers as well as the Thoughts of the characters about the split and their new life as they go through the week on Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (Released as a Short Movie in the US, Released as a 2-3 Episode OVA in Japan) Comics * Tales of the Phoenixverse (to be started after "Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 3rd Death-Spiral war" Hits theaters. Covers more Stories focused on Elena Sphinx and other irockz216 characters in the Phoenixverse and is more Western styled ala Marvel and DC comics. eventually revealed to also be told from Elena Sphinx and other irockz characters point of view in crossover stories with the below comic and other comics/series.) * Legend of the Phoenixverse (To be Started after "Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 3rd Death-Spiral war" Hits Theaters. Covers more Stories focused on Mika Phoenix and the Rest of Phoenix Corps as well as Other KTG Characters in the Phoenixverse and is more Japanese Styled ala Shonen Jump Mangas. eventually revealed to also be told from Mika and Mike's Point of view on crossover stories with above comic and other comics/series) * Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars (Comic Book Version of the Final Phoenixverse Saga. to be done in Comic Book form in the US and UK by IDW and in Manga form by Shonen Jump in Japan) * Legend of Phoenixverse: Phantom VS Prism (Comic Book Version of The Prism VS Phantom Saga. The Prism Side Will be Told in a Manga Collab by Shonen Jump and Other Famous Mangaka and the Phantom Side Will Be Told in a Comic Book by IDW. rumors say that the comic might be told in a combined form that's a colored manga-like comic book. rumors yet to be confirmed or denied.) Music *Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 3rd Death-Spiral War OST (Album for Legend of Phoenix Corps: The 3rd Death-Spiral war, featuring "Spiral on!" by Jam Project and a new Version of Dreams By Van Halen and more. includes a Download code to get the OMNI OMEGA FINAL MIX version of "It has to be this way" covered by Sonata Artica that was Featured in the Final Battle of the Movie.) *LOPC:IW2 Complete OST set *Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars Soundtrack Boxset (Comes with Game, Movie and OVA Soundtrack CD sets) *Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism VS Phantom Soundtrack Boxset (Comes with Soundtrack from both DLC Packs from the Game and Some Songs from the Anime) Plushie Sets *Pony Universe Set (Spiralsong, Spiralsonnet, Viralsong, Aeolus, Andromeda Galaxy, Telltale Heart, Teal Glow, Envy Greens, Cloverleaf, Libra Dreams, Lunar Wolf, Blazing Wind, Queen Geass, Spectra Spirits, and Thunder Clap) *Mika set (Includes Plushie Versions of Each Version of Mika Phoenix that's covered in the Phoenixverse.) *Pony Universe Set #2 - (2nd Set, includes Ponies in Prism Enforcers outfits and Phantom Legion outfits.) Promotional Foods and Drinks *"Spiral Savior" Energy Drink *Phoenixverse Soda (a Soda in different Range of Flavors, Each Flavor has a Chibi Version of a Character from the Phoenixverse on the Package. I.E. Lemon-lime Lightning has Saiiko Thunderhand, Crimson Cherry has Michelle Phoenix, Phoenix Punch(Fruit Punch) has Mike Phoenix, etc.) *Mountain Dew - Blood Rage (has a Cherry Lime Flavor and a Manly Looking Micheal fexin on the package) *Oreo's - Rainbow Filling (Filling is colored rainbow and a Chibi Mika Phoenix is on the package eating a giant Oreo) *Equestria Cereal (Chocolate Hoof cereal pieces and Marshmallow cutie marks inside. has a Hungry Spiralsong Looking at the cereal hungrily) *Phoenix CRUNCH (Chocolate Bar with Various Characters engraved into the chocolate bar. the texture is like a Crunch bar and Comes in many flavors like Milk chocolate, Dark Chocolate, Mint Chocolate, Cookies N' Cream and Peanut Butter Crunch.) DLC for Non-Phoenixverse Games *Sonic Lost Worlds: Phoenixverse DLC (play as SERGIO through a Level that features 2 Mechas fighting each other and ends with Thunder The Dark Hedgehog as the Boss of the Level) *Super Smash Bros 4: Phoenixverse DLC (includes 3 stages (Phoenix Corps Dai-Phoenix-dan, Phoenix Corps HQ rooftops, and (insert stage for Elena Sphinx here), 3 new characters (Mika Phoenix, Mike Phoenix and Elena Sphinx) as well as tons of new content (trophies, alternate costumes, etc.) plus the 3 new characters can be customized with custom moves, Outfits and Final Smashes as well as the standard equipment(both Versions) and Powers(3ds Only) ) *Sonic Mania: Plus DLC: Play as Prism Enforcer Honey the Cat or Phantom Legion Modern!Sonic in all of Sonic Mania's Mania Mode or Encore Mode Stages... or play an entirely new set of stages in a New DLC set of stages picked by the fans! *Kirby: Star Allies: A future update scheduled for next year will unlock Prism Enforcer Mika Phoenix and Marta as Dream Friends, as well as giving them their own stories in the Guest Star mode. More details coming soon. *Fire Emblem Warriors: Two new sub-episodes will be added for the Story Mode, each with its own set of characters, support conversations and chapters. In both stories, the characters will be unlocked as the player progresses in the story. The Condalia story will feature Fire Emblem counterparts of the Phantom/Newsboy Legion and the Hououshin story will feature Fire Emblem counterparts of the Prism Enforcers. It has been announced that these story packs can be purchased separately. Miscellaneous *Phoenix Corps Decaled Jetski *Viralius Deathbird Deathhawk 13 Replica *Replica Phantom Speedster Mask *Replica Prism Enforcer Mike Phoenix Shades Category:Phoenixverse Category:AnimeQuest Category:Other Stuff Category:Irockz707 Category:Sergy92 Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Devin-Ze-Numa